


Ashamed

by Theores



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theores/pseuds/Theores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath the forced smiles and neutral expressions, Kagome hides an addiction so crippling it could ruin her life if it were discovered. But with every addiction, there lies a root cause. Once a sheltered and naive woman; What could have triggered such a dangerous obsession?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cravings

_Inuyasha is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha or any character affiliated. I make no money from this fandom._

 

**A/N: This idea just hit me and I HAD to make a fan fiction based one it. Don't worry my other works haven't been abandoned, I write when the ideas hit me. Please enjoy!**

 

Ashamed

Chapter 1: Cravings

 

She gritted her teeth to keep from crying out in delight; an impressive feat considering the power of the rather large dildo she was using to masturbate with. Her feet braced against the sides of the bathroom stalls door; Kagome arched her back slightly so that the fake phallus would press deeper inside her quivering womb.

 

As she neared completion, a thought crossed her mind. _I said I wouldn't do this today._ It was a promise she had been making every day for almost three years, never once had she actually followed through with it. A small gasp left her mouth when her orgasm hit, and she nearly clawed through one of the stalls walls with the intensity of her release.

 

Leaving the dildo deep inside her, Kagome sighed and fell gratefully against the toilet's backing, finally letting her feet back on the floor. She needed that. A quick peek at her watch showed that she still had a good fifteen minutes before lunch was over. Catching her breath, the demoness let out a huff and reluctantly pulled the still vibrating device from inside her. She wanted more, but if her boss found her not at her desk when he returned; she would be in big trouble.

 

Kagome grinned at the stupid thought. He would never fire her. Clicking off the fake phallus, the demoness placed the object back in the concealed slot of her large handbag and after a quick tidying up which included rebuttoning her blouse and straightening her skirt, the demoness left the woman's bathroom looking completely normal.

 

But there was still an ache in her lower regions, and even as she sat down in front of her drafting table and continued her sketching, Kagome couldn't help but continuously rub her thighs together in an attempt to quell the tingling sensation in her clit. Her demonic strength dildo wasn't satisfying her again. Smiling at her boss Teruo who briefly stopped by her space to glance over her work didn't notice the pure look of frustration that broke free of her normal gaze when she knew he wasn't looking.

 

She answered his questions fully; confirmed tomorrow's meeting with a prospective client, all the while thinking of how much longer it would be before she could leave this place and head to Koga’s, or maybe Sango’s. Nah. She didn't want to bother either of them. Koga had been becoming a little too possessive as of late and Sango wanted to work on her marriage. She wondered how her husband would take the fact that she had been sleeping with her female best friend for the last three months.

 

Tell her husband. Kagome snorted. Of course she would never do that to her. Sango was truly her best friend. She was just curious, and at the moment, unhappy enough with her husband to feed that curiosity. Sango was willing to experiment, but she probably was with her family. Besides that; she didn't feel like pleasing another woman tonight. She'd much rather prefer a man.

 

Going down her personal list of names, Kagome frowned to herself as she rejected each and every one. Koga was enough reason not to try anyone else at work. The human man Hojo could barely last three rounds. Her expression perked up even as she nodded and agreed with Teruo over some idea he had that she missed. There was only one person who could help her now. And luckily for her he was adventurous enough to keep her interest.

 

The second the elder owl demon walked off, Kagome was on her phone, texting the man she wanted for the night and hoping he would be free.

 

Not five minutes later he replied. His response a simple five worded message that already had her heated. _Pick you up at six._

 

I have to wait five hours? Kagome blew out a huff of impatient air. Taking a glance down at her bag that was at her foot, the demoness smirked as her eyes nearly googled the concealed pocket that contained her dildo. Fine. She had other options until Naraku made an appearance. If that's the game he wanted to play, she could wait for the real thing.

 

**A/N: Kagome is not a whore. I wanted to start off with that. She has an addiction. I hope you all will see come following chapters that this isn't a ‘fun’ thing for her, it's more like she NEEDS it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the rest is coming to you shortly! -Theores**


	2. Hurt in Disguise

Chapter 2: Hurt in Disguise

 

 

The warm water felt good on her heated flesh. Standing directly under the faucet to let the liquid run down her body, Kagome absently pinched at her bare nipples and moaned at the soap foam that was slowly making a trail down to her core. She was still so turned on. Leaning her head against the wall, she resisted the urge to grab the vibrator she kept under her sink for this sort of occasion. Another self-induced orgasm wasn't going to make it better.

 

 

She had already masturbated twice since coming home, the porn she had been watching only serving to make her want Naraku more. That man was incredibly creative when it came to physical pleasure. And he was discreet, something she had come to appreciate over the last few months she had known him.

 

 

Naraku only wanted her body, and he made it clear that he would tolerate no emotions when it came to their relationship. She was all too happy to agree. From what she'd seen in headlines, he was a very powerful man and wasn't above using others to achieve his goals. The fact that he wanted her of all people had been a major surprise, though she definitely could have done worse given the situation in which they met.

 

 

Hearing her phone ding from the shower, Kagome quickly grabbed a towel and rushed to answer it, not bothering to see who it was assumed it to be the Kumo. “Are you downstairs already?”

 

 

“Huh?” Sesshomaru pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the receiver a moment. “No. I'm at home….”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened at the voice. It can't be.

 

 

“Hello? Are you still there?”

 

 

“Yea….” Her lip shook slightly as she replied.

 

 

“Kagome. I know it's been a long time but, I would really like to talk to you for a moment if you're free….”

 

 

“About what?” She asked in a clinical tone.

 

 

“About….do I really have to say it?” He asked, a deep frown on his normally stoic face. “I mean….”

 

 

“Just say what you need to, and hurry,” she said, looking at her clock. Naraku would be here any minute. “If I were you my first words would be; I'm sorry.” The last three syllables had a harsh undertone, and Sesshomaru must have heard it because his breath hitched over the phone.

 

 

“Saying sorry isn't an apology. You know that.”

 

 

“Neither is randomly calling me out of the blue after three fucking years.” She snapped back, her phone clutched in a near death grip. “What do you want?”

 

 

“I just wanted to call and apologize for,”

 

 

“For what? Making me your whore? Turning your back on me? Lying to me?!”

 

 

“Kagome,”

 

 

“Why are you even bothering after all this time anyway?” She continued on, her towel covering falling to the floor, forgotten. “I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with me?”

 

 

“I didn't mean it when I said that, I was just trying to,”

 

 

“What? Fix your broken family?” Kagome laughed ironically.

 

 

“Kagome I made mistakes.”

 

 

“No Sesshomaru, you are a mistake.” The demoness said, and with an impatient click hung up the phone. Without a thought, she blocked the number he had used to call her as well before nearly throwing the device down her coffee table. That asshole.

 

 

Kagome suddenly trembled with an unexpected orgasm and seemed genuinely surprised to see that during the whole conversation with Sesshomaru she had been fingering her clit with her free hand. This was happening more and more lately. Touching herself without even her knowing it was happening.

 

 

Her phone rang again, and this time making sure to check the ID smiled when she saw that it was Naraku. Just what she needed. Unlocking her front door, Kagome quickly texted him that she was in her apartment and ran to her bedroom where she laid down so that he could see her in all her naked splendor. A few moments later she heard the sounds of the door opening and closing, and the demoness arched her back to show off her chest to the man once his shadow entered her doorway. “Took you long enough.”

 

 

Naraku appeared surprised; arching an eyebrow when he saw her naked form. His hands in his pockets, the spider grunted in approval and took a step into the room. “I thought I said I'd ‘pick you up’ tonight, not just fuck you.”

 

 

“You can't do both?” She purred happily, running a tapered claw down the center of body sensually. “I'm ready now.”

 

 

His eyebrows knitted together curiously. “Are you?”

 

 

Before she could react two tentacles appeared from behind Naraku and wrapped around her ankles, reeling her to the edge of the bed and spreading her legs wide. The Kumo himself parted her folds with his own cold hands and whistled in approval at seeing her soaked she already was. “I suppose I kept you waiting a bit too long.”

 

 

“So fuck me already.” She growled out, her gray eyes gleaming with desire.

 

 

He began to play with her clit, using his other hand to gently probe at her slit. “Ah. I see your true self is starting to come back.”

 

 

The movement felt nice, but it wasn't enough. She needed a much larger appendage. “Naraku quit teasing me.”

 

 

He ignored her in favor of his musings. “You know, I never once considered why you seem to have two personalities. Usually, you're this shy and quiet little cur, but then; I offer you this,” He rubbed his clothed erection against her knee and smirked at her reaction. “And you turn into this fiery, sharp-tongued being. I dare say do I cause such a change in you?”

 

 

“You don't, your cock does.” Kagome managed to growl out, lifting up so she could unfasten his pants. “I want it now.”

 

 

Abruptly Naraku pulled away from her and his tentacles retreated back into his body, leaving Kagome alone on the bed.

 

 

“What!”

 

 

“Patience Kagome,” Naraku explained, turning and heading back into her living room. His voice carried back into the bedroom. “You see, before we can have our fun, I have a little trick I want you to perform for me.”

 

 

“Trick?”

 

 

The spider returned with a sizeable box in hand, completely black and sealed with a red bow. “Yes, a trick.” Handing it to her he encouraged her to open and waited for Kagome to give her opinion.

 

 

Inside the box was the most beautiful dark blue cocktail dress she had ever seen. Expertly sewn, the straight cut was meant to hug her curves perfectly, a small slit at the bottom of the knee-length gown so that she would have better movement when walking. Removing the paper that remained revealed an expensive looking bra and panties set, both pristine white. “What is this?”

 

 

“It's your dress for tonight. We have a dinner to attend.”

 

 

“Dress for dinner?” Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

 

 

“More like a ceremonial dinner in honor of a business partner's birthday. I would like you to attend this with me tonight,” He smirked again. “This is the trick I want you to perform for me, my horny Inu.”

 

 

Kagome hugged the dress to her body. “You want me to serve as your date?”

 

 

“Of course, and I want you to keep this same fiery spirit of yours throughout the entire dinner. If you succeed, you get a reward.” Naraku patted his crotch for emphasis. “But if not, I'm sure you could always return to bar hopping in hopes of catching another potential lay.”

 

 

“You understand I just wanted to fuck you right?”

 

 

“And I you, but this particular dinner is important and I cannot attend it alone.” Grabbing her by the shoulders, Naraku pushed her towards the bathroom so that she could once again wash. “I promise you'll enjoy the treat I give you if you perform the trick correctly.”

 

 

The demoness thought about the new development for a moment. “I need more of an incentive,” she finally responded, looking down at his crotch. “Perhaps a bit of a taste of what I'm to be rewarded with.”

 

 

Naraku sighed and began to remove his clothing, picking her up bridal before placing them both in her shower stall. Turning on the hot water, the demon turned his back so that the water cascaded down his back, the heat not bothering him in the least.

 

 

Kagome almost collapsed to her knees. At the first lick, Naraku’s member went to full attention and she took no time taking all of him into her mouth. Feeling his tentacles pushing between her legs, she spread them a bit to allow them to enter both her openings, pumping in time with her sucking.

 

 

“You have to hurry,” Naraku ground out, grunting as her hands began to roughly handle his balls. “I, We need to be ready in the next twenty minutes.” Feeling his entire length in her mouth, the spider couldn't help but declare, “Damn you're good at this.”

 

 

Kagome pulled back to look up at him, her hand still stroking him. “You've given me a lot of practice.” Returning to him, she used her tongue to lave his twitching balls; her hips moving on their own to enjoy the tentacles deep inside her. This was what she needed.

 

 

Sesshomaru’s call briefly flashed in her head as she kept a rhythm on Naraku, but it soon dissipated once her release hit and the spider groaned and burst in her mouth. Too aroused to be disgusted, Kagome happily swallowed his seed; his tentacles still thrusting inside her as she rode the wave of her orgasm.

 

 

Fuck him. She had better things to do.

 

**A/N: Please review! -Theores**


End file.
